


Stargazing

by MissJCM



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJCM/pseuds/MissJCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian tricks Mickey into stargazing and Mickey lets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

Mickey has said no to stargazing several times now. Ian would never have thaught of it, but when Mickey mentioned it, it stuck. The idea of laying on a blanket on the grass at night watching the sky and looking for stars with Mickey made Ian feel all warm and fuzzy. He wanted it. Mickey thaught it was a dumb idea, at least that's what he always said when Ian suggested, but deep down he wanted to say yes.  
Ian decided it was gonna happen, he borrowed Kev's truck, grabbed all the blankets he could manage and made a nest in the truck. It was the end of Summer, the nights were clowds free and warm. He called Mickey after dinner, the usual time, and simply said "8:30. I'll be in the truck across your house" and hang up as the other boy said "ok. see ya".  
8:30pm and there it was, the truck across his house, he recognised it as Ian's neighbours truck, walked up to it and got on. Ian instantly started driving and didn't stop or said were they were going, even though Mickey nagged him the entire way. After 30 minutes of driving they were on a cliff, it was deserted. Ian parked the truck, got out and called Mickey.  
"C'mon. It's a greta view". Mickey could hear the smirk in Ians voice. He snorted, licked his lips and got out.  
Ian was right, it was a great view. He could see the entire city, it was amazing. He saw the nest and snorted "the fuck Gallagher?!" Ian laughed and responded "We're gonna stragaze" and jumped on the truck, twisting until he was comfortable "C'mon MIckey". Mickey snorted and turned his back, to which Ian simply said "I'm not leaving. You can walk home, sit on the truck all night or join me. your choice." he smiled and when Mickey turned back in his direction he added "It's comfy, warm and very sexy in here. MIckey?... I know you want to. C'mon!" he siad making his voice lower and deeper with every word. Mickey let out a little smile he tried to hide "Fine, you win" he then jumped on the truck next to Ian "Just because I'm tired and this is comfortable". Both boys smiled and stayed there all night watching the stars, making out and maybe some other things...


End file.
